1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lighting control technology, and more particularly, to a technology that controls a corresponding lighting device via a short range wireless communication according to a predetermined schedule.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lighting device is a device that generates light and lights a dark place. As the lighting device, a fluorescent lamp, an incandescent lamp, or the like has been mainly utilized in the past. In the lighting device, each lamp is separately connected to switching units to be turned on/turned off or a plurality of lamps are connected to the switching units using one wire to be turned on/turned off.
Recently, research using a light emitting diode (LED) that is environmentally friendly while having low power consumption and high light efficiency has been developed and accordingly, research on a digital lighting control technology, for example, research on a dimming technology of controlling brightness of a lamp, a controlling technology of color temperature, and the like are being actively developed.
In addition, a lighting control technology that controls a lighting environment (for example, brightness, color temperature, and the like) according to an automatic control technology of lighting devices installed in the entire building and a use environment of users environment have been studied.